1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display circuit adapted for a display device and the display device. More particularly, in the display circuit of the present invention, two sub-pixels are cascaded to receive data voltages supplied by a data drive device through a single data line so that the number of data lines needed by the display circuit as a whole can be reduced by a half as compared to that in a conventional display circuit.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Owing to advancement of electronic display technologies, various electronic display devices have found wide application in people's daily life and displaying quality thereof also becomes ever higher to meet the consumers' demands. An electronic display device presents an image by controlling a plurality of display units arranged in an array form, in which each pixel comprises a transistor and a pixel electrode. The transistor of each pixel is respectively connected to a different data line to receive a data voltage, and transfers the data voltage to the pixel electrode so that the pixel can emit light.
As the electronic display devices nowadays are made to have increasingly larger sizes, the number of pixels in the display devices must be increased in proportion to the sizes of the display devices in order to maintain the precise and fine displaying quality of the presented image. Correspondingly, a larger number of data lines are needed to supply a data voltage to each of the pixels. As a result, the large-sized electronic display devices have a shortcoming of high power consumption.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to decrease power consumption of the electronic display devices while still maintaining the displaying quality thereof so as to improve the market value of the electronic display devices.